naturecatfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
"Only a few more weeks." Squeeks told Nature Cat. Hal came back with the bowl of milk and put a straw so Nature Cat could drink it. "I can't believe we're having another kit or pup." Hal told Nature Cat when giving him the bowl of milk. Rover came running in and Katelyn and Holly running behind him. "That little guy runs fast." Katelyn said trying to catch her breathe. Holly wagged her curly white tail with a gray tip at the end. "He sure loves to play." Katelyn rub Rover's head, making him purr. "He's sure excited about his future brother or sister." she told them. Nature Cat smiled and rub his belly. It was showing now. Holly got herself some water and Katelyn fixed her bow and sky blue scarf. Hal licked Nature Cat and wagged his tail. "Oh I'm just so excited! Can you imagine another baby playing with our little cute Rover Nature Cat?" Hal asked eagerly. Daisy walked in carrying a bag. Squeaks rub Nature Cat's belly and smiled. "Well, Rover needs to learn to stop making messes on the carpet." Daisy said a bit annoyed showing them the bag. Rover wagged his tail and his tongue was sticking out. Katelyn laughed and picked up Rover. "He's still a baby Daisy. Give him a break." she told her. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Well, someone needs to teach him to be trained." she explained. "Maybe the humans can do that." Holly suggested. Daisy checked her phone. "They'll be here in about an hour." she told them. "We can wait." Holly told her wagging her tail. Squeaks continued rubbing Nature Cat's belly. "I just love feeling the baby move." she told Nature Cat. "Me too Squeeks. Being a mother is one of the best feelings I've ever had." Nature Cat told her after finishing the milk. Hal took the bowl and put it on the sink. Squeeks kept rubbing then stopped. "What is it?" Nature Cat asked. "Nature Cat, I feel more than one baby in there." she told them. Hal let go of the rope he and Rover were fighting for, sending Rover rolling away and hitting his small bed the humans got him. "More? Than one? Nature Cat!" Hal said both confused and excited. Nature Cat's eyes widen and he looked at his belly. "That would explain why it's heavier." he told them. Daisy threw the bag away and crossed her arms. "I'm not looking forward for this." she told them. She left the minute the humans had walked in. "Fred! We're home!" the boy called. His sister ran to Fred and put her hand on his belly. "I feel kicking!" she cried. Her brother walked next to her and put down the shopping bag. Hal smiled when seeing it. It was the bag that Nature Cat had made on Earth Day. "Hal? You in here?" Hal's owner called. Hal ran to him and started jumping. "Hal boy!" his owner said rubbing his head. "Here you go Fred." the girl said digging in the Earth Day bag and taking out small collars and one small handmade scarf. "For you new kits or pups." she explained putting them down. Fred smiled and purred when her brother petting him. Rover ran around the kids and almost trip Hal's owner. Making him laugh and play chase Rover. "Soon, we'll have more kits or pups to play with." the girl said. Both siblings petted Fred and rubbed his belly. "I can't wait!" they both cried and walked off. The parents came in carrying a bigger bed than the one the kids had brought for Rover when he was born. Once they put it down, Fred tried his best to walk to them. "Stay down Fred." the mother said. Fred sat down. The dad walked to him and picked him up. "Fred, this bed here is for you're future children. They won't be able to fit on Rover's bed, so we brought them a bigger one." he explained. Katelyn smiled and meowed. The girls turned and rubber her head. "Very glad you're here to help Katelyn." she said. Katelyn and Holly's owner came in and waved at her pets. Holly barked happy and ran to her. "When will the new babies come?" she asked. "The doctor said about two or three more weeks." the father explained. She petted Holly and walked to him. "I'm looking forward to them." she told him. "So are we." the mother said. Nature Cat smiled and rubbed his belly. He was having more than one this time. He couldn't wait. Rover ran to his mother and snuggled on his belly. Rover stick his tongue out and wagged his tail. He couldn't wait to be an older brother. Category:1998 Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes